Can't I Be Yours?
by yuriOokami
Summary: The girls are in high school, like normal students taking classes together. They have yet to be brought together in the name of saving the world. But have come together in the name of their own love and hearts. This is mainly a Ami&Makoto story, with some Rei&Minako. Their maybe other pairings later one. Contains sexual yuri contain within.


YOSH MY POEPLE! So ya I know "Utena's Tears" is not finished just yet. But I thought I might as well give yall a little of my other story. Oh and before anyone ask themselves a question because they didn't read the summary. Why yes, of course it is a yuri. What else would it be I mean really. This story is all calmer then the last at the beginning, but I hope y'all still like it tho.

Um... well ya I guess I ain't got much to say this time... OH YA!

**R&R Please... and I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF SAILOR MOON! **Even if I wish that I owned Ami's heart... but that's a dream. ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Can't I be...

"Mako… Mako… MAKO!"

A pale girl was standing beside one of the 30 or so desks that laid in the classroom. At first glance, most would think that she was a porcelain doll due to her long dark raven colored hair flowing down her back. She was wearing her school uniform, a navy blue plaid skirt, navy blazer, with a white button down shirt, and navy blue tie. She was talking to a girl that sat in the seat she was beside. The girl in question seemed to have been swallowed up by another world.

"Sigh… Mako hello, answer me."

The girl seemed to be getting even more agitated seeing as she had been there five minutes now trying to pull the other girl back into the world of the classroom. Her present attempts were not working, so a more noticeable approach was in order. She suddenly slammed down her fist onto the desk, while raising her voice in one last attempt to get an answer.

"Makoto you dumb ass tomboy wannabe, with no attention or brains. If you don't snap the hell out of it and answer me, I will punch you straight in the cunt!"

A deep sigh came from the girl who was lying on the desk. As she slowly lifted her head, her brown curly ponytail bounced about. Makoto opened her bright emerald eyes regretfully to look into the annoyed and angry red violet eyes of the girl beside her.

"What do you want Rei, evil queen of darkness and curses?"

"I want you to get your tall lazy ass out of my seat before class starts, which will be soon. I still don't see why you come to class when your small goldfish brain can't learn shit."

"Hey, just because you are a unemotional perfect little doll who only lives to be the best and never love, doesn't mean I don't learn. I just don't have love for these boring subject; now home economics and gym, that's different. Plus, I come to school in order to piss you off every day."

Makoto gave Rei a slight, sinister smile, while still not moving from the desk. Rei's short temper seemed to be ready to blow as she glared at Makoto.

"Sigh… really? Again you two?" The two girls turned around to see a long haired blonde pigtailed classmate standing there with a face of disappointment.

"Oh, hello Usagi."

"Hi Rei, hi Makoto."

"Sup home dog sk…."

"Damnit Mako you're not a stupid gangster girl. You are barely even a semi- normal girl, let alone a tomboy."

"Shut up Rei why you be hating?" Makoto snickered, knowing this would piss Rei of even more.

"Mako you're an ass you know that."

"Awww, that's so sweet Rei, I love you too."

"Screw you Mako!" Rei turned to Usagi and bowed.

"I'm so sorry Usagi, having you see this."

"Oh it's alright Rei. But are you sure you two are best friends let alone just friends and not sworn enemies?" With that, Makoto stood up laughing, in order to hook Rei around the neck with her arm.

"Well of course we are sure. Can't you see our sister like love surrounding us?" She gave a giant goofy smile to show the so called 'love'.

"Sigh… Mako you really don't have brains." Rei gave a smile towards Makoto with a playful tone in her voice. She then looked back at the awaiting Usagi.

"Ya we are in fact childhood friends, even though I wonder why most times."

"Hey that's mean Rei!"

"Just kidding dummy." Makoto gave a huff in response.

"Well then why do you two always and I do mean ALWAYS! Fight like that?"

"That's hard to say, that's just how we show our affection to one another. How else would I deal with this short tempered witch of darkness?" She asked as she pointed to Rei beside her.

"Or that stupid steroid filled tomboy wannabe?" Rei hit Makoto in her rock hard stomach to match her insult. Makoto showed no sign of the hit affecting her. Both of them gave a small laugh as they looked at one another. Usagi looked at them with dis-belief to their actions. She had never heard of a friendship like this.

"Well…" The blonde haired bunny was cut off by a loud slam of the classroom door. She looked over to see an athletic blonde walk in with a look that was uncommon for her.

"Um… hi Minako how are you?" The girl Minako looked up with a depressed angry look in her eyes. But it soon disappeared as she saw her best friend's smiling face.

"Ohayo Usagi! I'm doing ok I guess. Oh…" She noticed the two taller girls staring one another down.

"Ohayo Makoto, Ohayo Rei." Hearing her name being called by a voice she could always hear. Rei jolted from her friendly staring contest. Her violet eye locked with the girl's bright blue eyes

"Oh yo, yo, yo Minako, what's cracalakin?"

"Really Makoto? Well nothing really." The blond giggled at the girl's comment. Minako look back to the raven haired girl with her bright smile shining upon her.

"Um… H... Hi Minako. How are you today?" Rei stammered a light hint of blush on her cheeks. She couldn't escape from those blue orbs that seemed to be drilling into her soul. "Mmph…" Rei heard Makoto and quickly turned her head to see what she wanted.

"What do you want stupid barbarian?"

"Well Miss dark Witch Queen, I was letting you know to sit your ass down. Seeing as the overlord of our class, Yamada-sensei is here." Rei looked up to see their homeroom teacher staring her down. She quickly looked at Makoto noticing that she had went back to her own seat. Therefore Rei quickly sat down in her own.

"Well now that Miss Hino has finally taken her seat, we can begin homeroom." A look of embarrassment covered Rei's face. She heard Makoto try and stifle her snicker and she shot her a glare that most would be scared of. But not Makoto, she just looked at her friend and smiled. Rei sighed figuring there was no use in trying to frighten her idiotic friend. She took a moment to glance at Minako who sat to her right a row up. Rei took notice of the girl's golden blonde hair. '_It looks like it has gotten longer._' Rei thought to herself still gazing at the blonde. Rei noticed bright blue looking back at her. '_Oh crap she sees my staring at her, DAMNIT!"_ She tried to avert her eyes so not to seem too weird, but was quickly drawn back to the girl. When she heard her angelic giggle, Rei melted and dazed out for most of class. Only to be brought back by Yamada-sensei who had raised his voice, to a louder more stern tone then it had been.

"And your career sheets are due by the end of the day. I don't care what you put down but it better be done and thought through. Even if you want to be a temple maiden, there is still great thought put into it. Isn't that right MISS HINO?" Rei jumped hearing her name.

"Um… Well…" Thankfully the bell to end homeroom rang, and Rei was saved. She once more glanced towards Minako's seat but couldn't see her due to the crowd that had instantly surrounded her. The raven haired girl sighed and laid her head on her desk.

"Well you see sensei I was ogling at Miss Aino, and didn't pay any attention to what you were saying." Makoto's voice was within Rei's ear. The rage was raising quickly, her fist forming as to warn her friend; but sadly, Makoto didn't heed the warning to stop.

"Oh Minako, I want you all to myself seeing all those girls around you, make my want grow. I just can't stop staring into my fantasies of you…" Before she could say another word, Rei's fist flew full force plus into the only soft spot of Makoto's stomach, that only Rei knew about. Makoto shocked and now in pain, doubled over in front of her friend. Rei turned back to her desk and started to get ready for their next class, which was home economics. After a few moments Makoto slowly, as to not cause herself more pain, stood up.

"What the hell Rei! Why did you punch me and on top of that, in my one weak spot?"

"Because Mako your stupid ass wouldn't stop while you were ahead. Punching you is the only way to get you to stop and teach you a lesson." As she talked, Makoto had made her way to her desk grabbing her materials for class. After Rei finished talking she stood up and looked at her friend, giving her a serious look which slowly became a small friendly smile. Makoto returned the smile as she hooked her arm around the raven haired girl's shoulder.

"Well anyways lets hurry up too home economics. Seeing as it's one of my favorite classes." The smile on the burnet's face grew two times bigger.

"Yeah, it is but I know it's not just for the content of the class now is it? Rei stated with a smirk, as they walked towards the classroom. Makoto stopped in her tracks giving a nervous look, then continuing down the hall.

"It's cause our dear blue haired brainy friend is in there. And home economics and gym are the only times you get to see her." Rei looked at her friend as they reached the door. Makoto had a light blush upon her cheeks, which she quickly forced away. As Makoto went to open the door she turned to her friend.

"I don't know what you are talking about Rei. I am so not excited about seeing A…" Makoto was cut off by the sight of the small blue haired girl that was standing on the other side of the door that Makoto had just opened. A look of surprise could be seen on both of the girls' faces.

"OH! I'm sorry Makoto I wasn't paying attention because I was trying to figure out the reason behind Pluto's change in planetary status. So I guess I didn't notice the door or it opening."

"T… That's fine Ami-chan. I also wasn't paying attention. Rei here was distracting me." Makoto nudged Rei in the side. Ami giggled and turned towards Rei, giving her a small bow.

"Ah well hello Rei, how are you?"

"Hi Ami, I'm doing well. So did you figure out your question for Pluto?" Rei gave her a wondering look. Ami gave a small shake of her head.

"No I have not, but I feel as if I am very close to the reason for the change. But thank you for asking Rei." Rei gave Ami a kind smile while all three of them walked into the room, before their teacher Eriko-sensei arrived and took their seats. Minako and Usagi sat in the back of the class seeing as neither was that good at cooking or sewing while Makoto dragged Rei to the second row to the front, right behind Ami. Rei knew the reason behind these seat and sighed, for she couldn't see Minako from here but didn't fight her friend's decision seeing as she knew the feeling. Rei looked over at her tall friend to ask her a question but saw that she was already lost within her mind, staring at the small blue haired Ami. 'Well here we go I just hope she doesn't cause something to burn or set on fire.' Eriko-sensei walked in and thus started the class and attracting Makoto's full attention, for the rest of the class.


End file.
